zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Surprise Visitor
There are times when old friends pop by even when you least expect them. It was a calm Sunday afternoon at Grand Pangolin Arms. Nick and Judy were watching TV with nothing better to do. Judy had taken his favorite spot on Nick´s lap, she didn´t need a pillow to get comfortable on the sofa. They were watching their favorite fantasy epic show on TV, Game of Rodents. “This just gets more intense as the season goes on. Almost comparable to the Nighthowler crisis”, Judy said. “Yes, it´s not easy being so small in a dangerous world like that”, Nick nodded, enjoying some cookies there. Suddenly, Judy noticed that the baked apples she was making were almost ready. “Wait a moment. I´ll bring them here”, the rabbit told her boyfriend. While she was on her kitchen, something entered the room. Something small from a tiny hole in the wall. A small brown female mouse in a reddish cloak scurried in, looking for something. She was almost middle-aged, but still very beautiful. Nick noticed the newcomer soon. “Hi there, little lady! What are you doing here?” he smiled at her. The mouse was a bit startled, until Judy noticed her too. “Don´t be afraid, he´s my boyfriend. He won´t eat you….Brisby? Is it really you?” Judy recognized who the mouse was. Elizabeth Brisby, one of her childhood friends who lived in the countryside of Bunnyburrow. “Judy? Goodness, you´ve grown! Haven´t seen you since you were little!” the mouse ran to greet her old friend. “What brought you here to Zootopia?” Judy lifted Brisby up on her paw. “Well, I´ve been through a lot. It wasn´t easy living in the countryside there for a mouse like me, so after all the trouble I experienced I moved here. Little Rodentia felt a bit too crowded for my taste, so I got a home in here. I was looking for something for my children and came across you two”, the mouse told. “I´m Nick Wilde. Nice to meet you, ma´am”, the fox shook paws with her. Mrs. Brisby sat down with Judy and Nick to enjoy some tea, baked apples and cookies with them. Together, both childhood friends told of all what had happened during the time they hadn´t met each other. “Loss of a husband, sickness of a child, dangerous rats and strange mystical powers…that´s horrible. I´m glad you made it out alright through it all”, Judy was impressed by the intense story her childhood friend told her. “And I´m glad you finally got over that predator prejudice and saved the city too. Your fox boyfriend isn´t that bad looking either”, Brisby smiled and Nick blushed a bit. “You two have quite a lot in common. Both heroines in their own right”, the fox said while munching on a cookie. “So how are you doing nowadays?” Judy asked. “Fine. My son has recovered, and I´ve got a job as an office clerk in Little Rodentia. A simple but safe job. Maybe city life has some benefits over country life after all”, the mouse mother admitted. “Both have their pros and cons, Elizabeth dear. Wherever your loved one is close, that is the best option. You have your children, I have my Nick”, Judy said. Mrs.Brisby smiled warmly at Judy. She had changed a lot, but was still the same friend she used to know back then. “I´m happy for everything you´ve achieved, Judy. I still remember how you used to talk about finding your place in the city, and here you are now. You deserve it”, she said. “So do you. It´s great that you have a safe place for your family here”, Judy nodded. Suddenly, the mouse looked at her watch. “Oh, it´s about time I must be going. Know any good convenience stores around here?” she wanted to get some food and supplies for her family downstairs. “Yes, there is one on that direction. Fifteen minutes from here”, Nick told. “It was nice to reunite with you, Judy. I hope we meet again soon someday”, Brisby hugged Judy. “We will, whenever you want”, the rabbit said as the mouse walked outside the window. There, a crow landed on the edge, and Brisby hopped on it´s back. “Who were those?” the crow asked as it flied away. “An old friend of mine. You should meet her someday too, Jeremy”, Brisby answered. “She seemed like such a nice lady. I can see why you two were great friends”, Nick told Judy. “That story she told me, it was unbelievable”, Judy thought. “It does amaze me too. The courage of small mammals, just like you and her. The world we live in needs more heroines like you two”, Nick hugged Judy. “And sweet friends like you make being one even more worth it”, Judy nuzzled him too. The heroic couple of Zootopia couldn´t wait to meet the mouse again. Category:Oneshots Category:Crossover stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories featuring Don Bluth characters Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories inspired by Don Bluth movies